Growing Pains
Log Title: Growing Pains Characters: Cerebros, First Aid, Spike, Scales, etc. Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: October 15, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Some of the younger Cybertronians work on finding their way. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 12:37:10 on Tuesday, 15 October 2019.' First Aid comes in with some supplies, humming to himself as he works. Scales stirs from one of the shelves and looks down. "Oh, First Aid! Morning!" First Aid 's optic band lights in a smile. "Good morning, Scales. How are you?" he asks. "I got some supplies for you." "Oh, good! We're still a little low with all we've been through recently," the little dragon says, stretching in place. First Aid nods "I think I might do a junkyard run soon. Its always kinda relaxing just going through the stuff for unsused parts." he says. "So what have I missed?" Scales hops down to help put the smaller pieces away. "Some new people- two from one of the lost colonies showed up the other day. And we're almost ready to finally get Omega Supreme cleared out." First Aid gives another bright-opticed smile. "Good to hear. More colonies coming back Omega returning, its a great time to be an Autobot. I think we've been given a great oportunity to recover and be stronger than before." always the optimist. Scales nods. "If we get the city shield workin' properly again, maybe we'll get some time to go out an' check things out more." Well, a tape can hope. First Aid nods "Yeah, we're one step closer though." he says "What can I do to help?" Scales grins. "Well, let's get these parts put away.. and then, I still need some of the bigger equipment prepped an' loaded for treatin' Omega." First Aid nods "Good point. Its time to bring out the larger molds again." He says. "Its been too long. I miss him around." Scales tilts her head. "I don't know him real well," she admits. "I don't think I've ever done anything with him before." First Aid pauses. "Well no one knows him too well but hes..he's protective, keeps to himself, kinda distant. I'd like to get to know him better. Most of my eperience with him has been fighting side by side with him in Defensor. He's a good guy though. Quiet." Scales nods. "I'm a bit nervous, 'cause of the nucleosis. It makes people more fighty, so.." First Aid nods "Me too. I'd hate to see him affected..." he says quietly. Scales sighs. "I didn't visit Grimlock at all when he was in quarantine," she admits. "I probably should have, but..." First Aid frowns "I should have visited more people either." he says, his optic band darkening a bit in shame. "I was so busy with emergencies on earth I forgeot to check on my friends." Scales nods. "It's just.. it's -scary- seeing them all angry an'.." she waves her paws. First Aid nods "I know." he says. "And nothing we can do about it." Scales sighs a stream of smoke. "Well, there's something we can now.. but it took a while." She droops a bit, remembering. Spike walks and begins to get into his Exosuit. He looks at Scales and First Aid. "Heyah docs...how goes?" First Aid waves "Hey, Spike. Just bringing in some supplies. How are you doing?" hea sks. Scales perks and waves to Spike. "Hiya!" Spike affixes the first leg, then the second, then powers up the 'main' unit. He looks at First Aid and Scales. "I'm doing pretty well, thanks! Cerebros and I did some training with Fort Max yesterday. It didn't go...horribly. So I think we'll be good to go in a few days." First Aid tilts his head. "How are you doing with that?" he asks. "Adjusting well?" he sound concerned. Scales grins toothily. "That's great! I'm hopin' you won't have to do much, but I'll be happier to have all of you there." First Aid smiles under his mask "Me too." he says. Spike nods. "Yeah! I mean...it was kinda weird in the beginning - and I do hope to eventually just get Fort Max in a position where it's just him and Cerebros, and not me." He looks over at Scales. "So...Omega...do we have a timing down...how long it's going to take for the effects to take? 15 minutes? 20 minutes, 30 minutes?" He gulps and says with not the most confidence "An hour?" Scales hehs. "If all goes right, still about half an hour," she says. "It's a lotta chemicals to move." GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike nods confidently. "Shouldn't be a problem." He chuckles slighlty "After all, who knows, maybe Omega will just be cool and let the medication take its effect, like a human getting a flu shot." First Aid pauses. "I hope we get to him before the freezing stage takes seffect." Scales shakes her head. "No chance of that. He's already had the vaccine- it may not be a cure, but it does keep somebody who's infected from gettin' worse." Spike sighs. He looks at Scales, then First Aid. "But...once the meds take effect, he'll be back to his old self...right?" First Aid nods "Thats good to hear. Hopefully it'll be easier to get him back to normal." Scales nods to Spike. "Yup. Might need a few days to recover completely, but the extra aggression should wear off early." First Aid nods "Lets just hope nothing gets destroyed in the process." <> Dust Devil says, "Uhhhhh Moonracer? Did ya have a reason fer jumpin off the bridge or do I need ta call medical?" <> Moonracer says, "I heard somebody!" <> Dust Devil says, "As long as it wasn't voices tellin ya ta jump off the bridge I'm guessin we're fine?" <> Moonracer says, "I swear I heard somebody say that nobody was here." <> Dust Devil says, "Are you needing backup?" <> Moonracer says, "Pfft, I can handle some creep under a bridge." <> Dust Devil says, "Maybe it's a troll?" <> Moonracer says, "You're close. It's Swindle." <> Dust Devil says, "Again!? Bad enough he shot at Cerebros." <> Starlock says, "...OH so it is a troll" Scales hehs. "Well, keepin' things from gettin' wrecked is kinda why I want FortMax there." First Aid nods "Good call. Him or metroplex just in case." Scales nods. "And Metro's kinda busy on Earth." <> Dust Devil says, "Tell him we're not buying any enerscout goodies." <> Moonracer says, "Did anybody see Swindle leave after Cerebros got shot? You think maybe he's just been hanging around nearby the whole time?" <> Cerebros says, "I...was running too fast to notice...sorry." <> Dust Devil says, "I ran with Cerebros to get him medical help. I reported that Swindle was around but I assumed security would follow through." <> Dust Devil says, "Ummm Moonracer I really can't see yer position from where I'm at and I'm really not supposed ta leave my post. Are you okay? Do I need to call you some backup" <> Moonracer says, "My fraggin' pistol's not working!" Cerebros sends a radio transmission. <> Dust Devil says, "Don't ya have a spare?" Cerebros sends a radio transmission. <> Moonracer says, "Um..." First Aid nods "Im glad we have max here now. It'll work well." Spike grins and looks at First Aid. "Heyah, you helped out a lot in building him. I'm glad you're here." First Aid smiles. "Im glad to help all of you get adjusted. I look forward to seeing you work together. Hes a good guy." Cerebros looks at First Aid and says emphatically "On my honor, we will NOT fire on Omega Supreme!" Spike looks at Cerebros and frowns. "Fort Max will be the ultimate decider, but I think it's safe to say that we will NOT shoot first, and we'll do everything in our power not to fire on him, but still...if he's out of control..." Scales grins at Spike. "Isn't that why you were looking up wrestling moves?" First Aid pauses. "Don't make promises that are impossible to keep Cerebros. If you have to fire, try non-lethal approaches." he says. < irc.dal.net> ''' '''Spike sighs and looks at First Aid and mumbles "Yes..." He looks at First Aid and shakes his head. "Not...one of my best ideas, I fully realize...but...yeah..." <> Dust Devil says, "Yer still alive right?" Cerebros sends a radio transmission. <> Moonracer says, "Yeah, I'm okay." First Aid considers. "Has anyone seen Starlock as of late?" Scales shakes her head. "Not since yesterday." Cerebros frowns through his faceplate. His shoulders slump. "I'm so sorry to cause so much trouble. I...I THOUGHT I knew were I was going...then I got lost and then..." He frowns through his faceplate. "Now, I have caused distress between two Autobots I care for quite deeply." First Aid pauses. "Its not your fault. Arguments happen sometimes. People just need to sort things out. Do you want me to call her?" Cerebros looks at First Aid and nods sheepishly. <> Doctor First Aid says, "Starlock? Are you allright?" <> Starlock says, "...Yeah." First Aid sends a radio transmission. <> Doctor First Aid says, "just making sure. If you wanna talk my radio's open" < irc.dal.net> I doubt anyone would be but is anyone on here in the market for depleted ores? < irc.dal.net> I mean the scrap metal could be valuable if anyone wants to trade it. First Aid sends a radio transmission. Cerebros sends a radio transmission. Scales looks around, spots something on a shelf, and hops up to get it. She settles around it, gnawing the end. <> Dust Devil says, "If Cerebros goes looking for a weapon and my whereabouts...please deny him access to either." Cerebros sends a radio transmission. <> Cerebros says, "I can assure you, I will NOT go looking for a weapon." <> Dust Devil says, "Moonracer are you still on your date with Swindle or did he find a way to weasel away already?" <> Moonracer says, "You don't have to worry about Cerebros, Dust Devil. I could shoot you from here." <> Cerebros says, "NO! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT HIM!" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "...uh, what's goin' on?" First Aid sends a radio transmission. <> Moonracer says, "I'd just scratch his paint, Cerebros. He'd deserve it after that remark." <> Spike says, "Nothing to my knowledge right now...but for the record, I am trying to teach Cerebros the subtle elements of humor." <> Dust Devil laughs, "Nothing, I'm trying to watch Moonracer but I'm stuck on forcefield duty. So I'm just tryin ta keep an eye from the wall but they're beneath the bridge. <> Moonracer says, "He's leaving the area. I promised to give him a head start before I shoot him." <> Moonracer says, "All clear now." <> Cerebros says, "Thank the matrix! Are you functioning?" <> Moonracer says, "I'm -fine-. One little Combaticon? I'm a Wrecker." <> Cerebros says, "He didn't seem little to me...that weapon he fired packed a whallop." <> Dust Devil says, "Well...that is one of his specialties...selling weapons." Cerebros sends a radio transmission. Cerebros looks around. "First Aid? Scales?" Scales peers at Cerebros from the shelf where she's gnawing on some metal. "Whatcha need?" Cerebros looks over at Scales. "Just now, when we heard about Moonracer's dilemma...Dust Devil radioed me, and said the Autobots were trying to finalize a hostage swap where I would go to the Decepticons if the Autobots kept Swindle." Cerebros sends a radio transmission. Spike sends a radio transmission. Scales blinks, then runs a paw over her crest. "He was joking, Cerebros. None of us are going to trade you off to the Decepticons, even if we wanted to have Swindle around." Cerebros nods. "No...no. I understand that now. And yes, that was funny...I guess." He looks at Scales quizzically. "But...HOW do I know when someone's joking, as opposed to when someone is not joking?" First Aid pauses. "I dont think that'd be a good trade. You are part of Fortress Maximus. the power-exchange would be too great let alone losing a friend for something like that." Spike sends a radio transmission. Spike sends a radio transmission. Scales ohs. "Um... that's really hard to say? I just kinda learned. Some people have a certain tone or look, but there are others who can sound really serious saying really stupid things." Spike sends a radio transmission. Spike looks at Cerebros. "It's sort of a 'trail by error' thing. As Scales said..." He adds "When I was little, I would tease my brother sometimes, about what was in certain foods, about my dad locking me in the basement if I didn't finish my plate..." He grins. "It was stupid...but...just part of the nature of relationships." Cerebros frowns at Spike. "That is not nice...at ALL." Spike nods and sighs. "Yes...I was all of 9 when it happened, but...you grow up. But yeah, unfortunately, you're probably not going to get a sense of humor and timing of people's jokes right out of the gate, you're just going to have to have a..." He gestures "Humans call it a 'built in bullshit detector...it's how to determine if you're getting played or not.'" Scales shrugs at Cerebros. "It's... there are people you can do that stuff with and people you can't, too. Like, Dust Devil can joke about me biting him because he knows I won't actually do it. If he tried that with Slag, it'd be different." < irc.dal.net> hmm. < irc.dal.net> Dont think exchanges will be an issue soon. < irc.dal.net> Sup? Cerebros sighs and looks up. "Gah...it's SO much to learn!" First Aid chuckles. "Who knows. I might bite you too!" says the pacifist. With no mouth. GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. < irc.dal.net> Hard to explain but I have a supply of used ores Im willing to exchange. Right now...wouldnt be the best of times. The hunger has returned. Cerebros gestures to First Aid. "So...THAT was a joke...because...you laughed first...and...your mouth is covered with a faceplate." He looks at First Aid with a hopeful look. "Is that right?" Spike sends a radio transmission. < irc.dal.net> Ah. < irc.dal.net> Well go eat someone then. < irc.dal.net> I just might. So..how have you been? < irc.dal.net> Not bad, all in. < irc.dal.net> <> don't encurage him. Scales hmms. "Well, there are some Decepticons that laugh at you when they shoot at you, so.. You gotta kinda know who you're talkin' to." Cerebros buries his hands in his face and groans. "No...no...I'm getting overloaded!" < irc.dal.net> need more material too. And to choose a place..so..what..have..you been up to? Hmm. < irc.dal.net> Thinking, mostly. Spike shakes his head and says "Easy...easy...just...we'll take it slowly. For starters, let's just say make it a rule not to talk or engage with Decepticons. Is that an absolute rule, no, but let's just call that a general rule." First Aid chuckles. "thats right. Most non-beastformers don't eat poeple. Even most Beastformers dont eat people." < irc.dal.net> what about? < irc.dal.net> Stuff. Things. Roles. Life. < irc.dal.net> I was learning earth culture. practicing some new forms of martial arts. Before… Spike looks at First Aid. "You're right, we tend to gum up their systems." He adds "THOUGH...Ravage definitely has taken a few shots at me, I think he thinks he'll run the risk to see me...gone." < irc.dal.net> explain if you want Im a good listener. for now. It distracts me from things. < irc.dal.net> dont think I want to exchange those pellats now. I should keep them. I should keep everything. < irc.dal.net> It's... hard to explain. < irc.dal.net> Just, my place in things. You're starting to sound... well, you're starting to sound like a Unicronite. < irc.dal.net> Im not sure what that is. But um. thanks, i think? < irc.dal.net> 'Keep everything, share nothing' yeah like that's really gonna help that world. You do that, mate, you lose all my respect and I start thinking of you as a nother Decepticon. < irc.dal.net> <> thats bad.. < irc.dal.net> *Just another Decepticon < irc.dal.net> what is your place hten? < irc.dal.net> It's not like that. Its just scraps. Metal pieces. Resources. Not lands. < irc.dal.net> problem is I need a place for them. < irc.dal.net> Resources are what this world needs most, Des. And to answer your question... < irc.dal.net> My place is a sniper. I'm not... set up to heal people. It's complex, and I don't really have all the answers. < irc.dal.net> Generally, a hoard is best kept where you can sleep on it. < irc.dal.net> maybe the poles. Cant exactly build a nest here. Yes. Maybe its good to be a sniper. Theres nothing wrong with that. Hmm. Yes. A hoard to sleep on and wait. Yes. thats it Smaug. < irc.dal.net> Hoard your resources, keep it all. Don't trade, yeah, like that'll help Cybertron. < irc.dal.net> its nothing that..grand scale. < irc.dal.net> Maybe I should just stop trying to give you Decepticons the benefit of the doubt. < irc.dal.net> Oceans are filled with raindrops, Des. < irc.dal.net> It may not be that 'grand scale' but so fuckign what? < irc.dal.net> I dont expect you or anyone else to understand. < irc.dal.net> This isnt something I can you know. Share with cybertron. Scales goes back to gnawing on the metal. She hmms, paying attention to something being transmitted. < irc.dal.net> that kinda stuff will have to wait until this passes. I dont even think I can work on my probe right now. < irc.dal.net> Oh, just a temporary thing while something passes? < irc.dal.net> Need to talk 'bout it? < irc.dal.net> I dont know. I hope so. < irc.dal.net> yeah but no one will really understand it. I know I dont. < irc.dal.net> Have you not kept a hoard before, O Visitor? < irc.dal.net> never found the urge to before. < irc.dal.net> this is crazy. I almost ate a fr.. < irc.dal.net> a coworker yesterday. < irc.dal.net> Go somewhere out of the way, where there aren't sapients beyond Sharkticons, and... hunt. < irc.dal.net> and a dominicon. and...yeah you're right. I should. < irc.dal.net> this is normal I take it? Spike sends a radio transmission. < irc.dal.net> For me? No. For dragons? Fuck if I know. I'm just offering damage-mitigation advice. < irc.dal.net> Im not a dragon. But if this is normal... < irc.dal.net> Well that kinda is reassuring. < irc.dal.net> <> THIS ISNT NORMAL. < irc.dal.net> <> I'm pretty sure it'd be perfectly acceptable to go chew on Starscream...but you'd probably get indigestion. < irc.dal.net> Lets just pretend this is normal and Im a dragon. < irc.dal.net> how long would it take before said urges go away? < irc.dal.net> Dragons are consumed by eternal greed and hunger. < irc.dal.net> Not... not a fragging clue. < irc.dal.net> dont feel particularly greedy. < irc.dal.net> eternal. great. sounds like you've had experiene with this kind of thing before thats why I ask. Its new to me. < irc.dal.net> its not like Im a protoform or something. I've been around a good what five thousand years? < irc.dal.net> never had anything like this happen. < irc.dal.net> Perhaps it's adolescence. < irc.dal.net> well if its that other people would have gone through it and perhaps had advice. < irc.dal.net> either way... < irc.dal.net> Its probably not a good idea to work on my projects or lead anything right now. < irc.dal.net> I don't know. I can come take a look, but... well. While I'm qualified as a doctor, I don't think it's the right job for me unless it's something... puzzling. < irc.dal.net> <> .......... < irc.dal.net> 5000? You're younger than Old Tjikko in Sweden. < irc.dal.net> okay so Im not a 10 million year old ancient one. < irc.dal.net> still older then most of human civilization. < irc.dal.net> Old Tjikko is a 9,550 year old tree. < irc.dal.net> great. Im younger then an organic tree. Log session ending at 18:56:24 on Tuesday, 15 October 2019.